


I’ll Take You High

by kon_anima



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: M/M, as me and shelli agree... this has never been a kids show, gay lemurs? gay lemurs, i love them, panchulien deserves so much love, probably a bit OOC be nice to me pls, there’s alcohol buT MOST OF THEM ARE DESCRIBED AS BEING IN YOUNG OR MID ADULTHOOD so shush, where would lemurs get alcohol in the middle of a jungle in madagascar? ur guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kon_anima/pseuds/kon_anima
Summary: “Just fadin’ out these talkers ‘cause now all I want is you.”(for/based on @shelli-gator’s amazing art <3)
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Pancho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I’ll Take You High

The flashing, multi-colored lights sparking around in his retinas is making Pancho dizzier than any drink ever could, despite the one he’s currently nursing being fairly strong. He’s moving, slowly, through the crowd of partying lemurs, all various levels of sober and drunk, just trying to find a reserved place to take a breather.

“Wanna dance?” Someone half-shouts in his ear, and he cringes. He turns to the voice and catches sight of it’s owner — he thinks her name is Amanda? — staring at him with bleary, half-lidded eyes, a sloppy grin plastered on her lips, still moving clumsily to the beat of the music overhead.

He thinks about it, for a second. It’s a little awkward being the only one, seemingly in the entire kingdom, who doesn’t have a dance partner — Hell, who isn’t dancing at _all_. Then, he shakes his head, trying not to let his grimace at the strong smell of alcohol surrounding her show too much on his face.

“I’ll pass, thanks.” He catches a glimpse of her frown, and thinks he spots a rude hand gesture thrown his way, but he can’t seem to focus on that for long as someone knew enters his field of vision, in the distance.

Julien.

The King is, of course, the center of the party. It’s not because he commands it, or even because it’s _his_ party — it’s simply because it’s him. Everyone is enthralled by him, cheering him on as he moves in ways Pancho doesn’t think is physically possible. He’s on beat, and then off of it, and he doesn’t seem to care in the slightest, as the joy on his face never leaves, even momentarily.

That, Pancho decides, makes him dizzier than the lights and the drink combined.

Finally making his way away from everyone’s loud singing, laughing and hollering, bumping into a few more lemurs along the way as he tries to tear his eyes away from The King, he finds a little nook away from the dance floor just below DJ Glitterbuns’ booth and gratefully takes a seat, as well as a small sip of his drink.

Before he can properly swallow it, he nearly spits it out as he sees Julien, someone he’s trying to keep his eyes off of, getting closer. Julien’s making his way over, panting just slightly, still smiling brightly and giggling to himself at something Ted had said to him.

Pancho feels his body go rigid as The King leans against the booth, trying to catch his breath, much like Pancho was earlier. He doesn’t even seem to notice the other lemur as he looks over everyone on the dance floor, nothing but fondness grading his face.

Then, Pancho clears his throat.

“Evenin’, Your Majesty.”

Julien jumps a bit at that, eyes scanning the area in a jerking motion, before landing on Pancho. Instantly, he’s easy-going again, all smiles as he gives Pancho a joking once-over and points to the cup in his hand. “Hey, buddy! How many of those have you had tonight?”

“Just this one!” Pancho reassures. At the look The King gives him, he sheepishly adds. “And, another one. Earlier.”

Julien just hums at that, something like mischief underneath the mask of nonchalance, as he snatches the drink from the other’s hand and takes a long, slow sip, eyes never leaving Pancho’s.

_Holy Sky Spirits._

Before Pancho can react to any of this, just having enough time to grab the drink as it’s handed back to him, Julien turns on his heel and begins to make his way back to the dance floor.

That’s how it always goes — The King is constantly on the move. He can’t say much about that because, well, he is, too. It seems it’s just in both of their natures to constantly being _going_ and _doing_ , always occupied.

Then, before a Pancho can stop himself, he decides that tonight will be different.

“Wait!” Pancho shouts and, surprisingly, Julien stops, turning back to him curiously. Pancho is suddenly aware of how dry his throat is, and how big King Julien’s eyes are. He, albeit shakily, pushes through his nerves, while he still has The King’s full attention.

“Stay here, for a bit?”

 _Please?_ , he doesn’t add, because he knows he doesn’t need to. If there was anything about The King that everyone could agree on, it was that, while respected, he wasn’t feared. It was one of the many things that drew Pancho into him more and more — he was their King first and foremost, but he was also their friend.

Julien looks a bit taken back, almost confused. Before Pancho can rush to take back what he said, embarrassment filling him to the brim, Julien begins to stalk back, arms swaying beside him. Once he’s close enough again, he leans down to level with Pancho, and Pancho can’t deny that the close proximity makes his, already risen, temperature skyrocket.

“Are you saying you don’t like my righteous moves, Panchi?”

It’s clear what the implications of that are, and Pancho can see the teasing, challenging smirk that has replaced Julien’s casual smile. If lemurs could blush, he was sure he’d be tomato red by now. All wrapped up in his own thoughts, he remembers that Julien is actually expecting a response and, puffing out his chest slightly, he somehow manages to keep his voice steady and smooth.

“Not at all, Julie.” Pancho matches his grin and, for a second, thinks he sees a bit of a gleam dance across Julien’s features. What kind of gleam, he couldn’t tell, but it gives him the confidence to press through, despite his heart hammering against his ribs. “Just thought we could talk for a sec.”

Julien, again, looks surprised. Had it been under any other circumstances, Julien would assume having a “talk” would mean something serious. However, Pancho seems completely relaxed, and even a little hopeful. Behind them, the party is still going full-force. The lights, music, lemurs and their movement never cease and, in that split second, Julien realizes it’s just the two of them now. No one is giving them prying eyes or even sparing a glance in their direction. It’s just them.

Julien weighs out his options in his head. 

Then, without another moments hesitation, sits next to Pancho, feeling the rest of the world around them begin to fade away as they ease into conversation. Eventually, Julien’s legs find their way across Pancho’s lap, and it’s his turn to feel dizzy as Pancho throws back his head and laughs, genuinely and freely.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they talk/laugh the night away and the next day they get married and honeymoon in cancun and have 3 kids (julien jr., pancho jr. and fred *not the scorpion tho*) the end <3
> 
> go check out @shelli-gator and their art/writing/headcanons on tumblr it’s 100/10!! you can also come scream with me about this silly little show and ship @juliensjorts!


End file.
